entesifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Help
Main Rules * You must be 13 or older to be on this wiki. * Please try and use proper English on this wiki and not text-speak or other languages where needed. The wiki is targeted towards UK/US/Australia etc. * Do not vandalise a page that you have the ability to edit. If you do, your edit will be reversed and you will get a warning. Continuing to do so will cause you to get banned. * If a page can be edited by any user, please let an admin know as it probably shouldn't be that way. * Don't edit other user's profiles, please. That's just rude. * Please be kind to other users and do not harrass or spam them. * Please don't spam the comments section with roleplays, random links, offensive things of any sort and the such. You will be warned and if you do not stop you will get banned. The length of the ban will depend on the offense. * Please don't advertise your wiki or anything else. * Do not make '''any '''pages at all. Image Rules * If you are to upload any images, it must be fanart of Emily's OC's and ''has ''to be drawn by you. Do not upload anything that doesn't have to do with these characters. If you want to put images on your page that will not involve the characters on this wiki, use an image website such as imgur or photobucket. * The images you post or put on your profile can not be pornographic, extremely gory, or fetish images. This includes feet, giantess, vore and the such. Chat Rules * Do not spam. If you are warned and continue, you will be banned for a few days. If you keep doing it, you will most likely be banned for a really long time. * Again, do not advertise. * Roleplaying is allowed, but not with any of the OC's mentioned in this wiki. Please only roleplay with your own. ** Sexual themes and mild gore is okay, but no pornographic themes or extremely detailed gore. * Please be respectful to other users in the chat and do not post offensive things of any kind. * If someone is harassing you, please get screenshots and send to an admin if none are present in the chat. Ban Rules * If you are banned, do not ask for your ban to be removed or shortened. If you do so your ban will be extended. * You are not allowed to make another account if your original one was banned. If so, any new ones you make will be banned also. We can see your IP you know. * If you know someone on here who seems to be acting like someone who was previously banned, please let an admin know. * Do '''not '''do that silly 'first comment' thing. This will result in a 3 day ban. Credit to the wonderful Five Nights at Freddy's Wikia as Entesi used them for reference~